Au Bord Du Gouffre
by Vicky-Gryffindor
Summary: Bouleversé par de récents évènements, Ron n'en peu plus de vivre. Il se rend quelque part où il vivra ses dernières pensées. OneShot de Désespoir sur Ron Weasley. Chapitre Unique... Review Please


**Au Bord Du Gouffre**

La sueur perlait sur son front tendu. Ses jambes allaient flancher sous le vertige. Ron Weasley était au bord du gouffre du désespoir.

Les évènements des mois précédents n'arrêtaient plus de jouer dans sa tête comme un mauvais film qui ne ferait que repasser en boucle. En plus, la bande sonore ne se composait que de cris imprégnés de souffrance.

Lorsqu'une épouse perd son mari, on dit qu'elle est veuve. Lorsqu'un enfant perd ses parents, on dit qu'il est orphelin. Que dit-on pour un homme qui perd toute sa famille et ses amis ? Qu'il est seul au monde. Au bord du gouffre.

Les bras tendus en croix, prêts à effectuer le saut de l'ange, et les pieds sur le rebord de la falaise, Ron avait les yeux rivés sur le néant. C'était tout ce qu'on voyait en bas : le néant. La montagne s'élevait tellement haute qu'il lui avait fallut employer le meilleur des balais pour en atteindre le sommet. A présent, le dit balais était fracassé contre une pierre, interdisant quiconque de s'échapper.

«Tu ne dois pas faire ça», criait une partie minime de sa conscience.

Je ne peux plus reculer, se répétait le rouquin, où trouverais-je la force pour le faire?

Effectivement, la force lui manquait. Pas seulement la force, mais le courage et la résistance qui venait avec. Il avait passé les trois derniers jours à pleurer ses proches décédés. Pour quelque miracle que ce soit, il était le seul survivant de l'affaire. Quel ironie n'est-ce pas ? Lui qui, depuis presque dix ans, rêvait d'obtenir la marque du «Survivant» comme son meilleur ami ?

Pour Ronald, la chose la plus difficile dans ce monde, c'était réellement d'y vivre. «Alors pourquoi ne pas en finir», se disait-il. Dans pareil moment de désespoir, on devait se retourner vers sa famille ou ses amis. Mais lui, qu'avait-il de plus que ce qu'il revêtait ? Rien. Rien du tout.

Son pied droit glissa de quelques centimètres vers le vide. Curieusement, une dose de courage sembla l'envahir. Le courage de sauter.

Valait-il vraiment la peine de sauter ? Pourquoi ne pas seulement se laisser tomber comme le vieux chiffon qu'il était devenu ? De toute façon, son corps n'était plus qu'une vieille carcasse dénuée de tout sentiment si ce n'eut été de cette haine profonde et aigre au fond de sa gorge.

Pour la dernière fois, Ron poussa un profond cri de désespoir. Il hurla à la Terre entière de mourir. Il s'étrangla presque en manquant de souffle. S'aurait sûrement été mieux ainsi.

Son pied droit glissa de quelques centimètres vers le vide. Curieusement, des ailes semblèrent lui pousser. Il voulait tomber, mourir, voler jusqu'en haut, sauter et mourir à nouveau et jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Le rouquin plia un peu les genoux. «Histoire de se donner une bonne poussée», se dit-il.

J'aimerais bien voir quelqu'un essayer de m'en empêcher. Ah… mais non, ironisa-t-il pour lui-même, ils sont déjà tous parti depuis longtemps !

Les larmes commencèrent à couler à flot de ses yeux déjà irriter par l'altitude. Son désespoir sortait de lui comme une mauvaise toux. Perdrant les derniers restes de courage qu'il lui restait, ses pieds décollèrent du sol et ne le retrouverait que plusieurs dizaines de mètres plus loin.

Ron Weasley n'a pas su avoir le courage de vivre. Il a agit en lâche et perdu le peu qu'il lui restait ; donnant ainsi à ses ennemis la satisfaction de le voir six pieds sous terre.

C'est la preuve qu'on ne doit pas se laisser guider par nos pulsions. Que serait-il advenu de lui s'il avait su résister ? Que serait-il advenu de lui s'il avait su ? Su que ses proches s'étaient sacrifiés à sa juste cause. En posant ce geste, en sautant, il avait mis fin non seulement à son désespoir, mais à l'espoir que tant de vies humaines avaient posés en lui.

Il ne faut jamais abandonner ce qui semble être terminé. Parce que pour toute chose qui a une fin, une autre ne fait que commencer.


End file.
